of hot chocolate and finals
by no cure for crazy
Summary: Laurel sighs and lets her head fall against her textbook, she's so over this. The late nights, the fact that she's consumed more coffee than what's considered healthy and the little amount of sleep she's gotten this week.


AN: Well I guess I'm thankful for the flarrowfemslashweek over on tumblr for all that i've managed to get written this week...Anyway, I have no idea what this is and it's random as hell but I still wanted to do something for it and thus is was born.

Disclaimer: I don't own arrow, even if I wished I did.

* * *

Laurel sighs and lets her head fall against her textbook, she's so over this. The late nights, the fact that she's consumed more coffee than what's considered healthy and the little amount of sleep she's gotten this week. _Five hours?_ If that? But she knows once this is all over, all the stress, all the pain will have all been worth it when she's finally gotten in law school.

A dainty hand and a brown to go coffee cup appears out of her peripheral vision and she can feel the corners of her mouth tugging upwards. She knows she probably shouldn't have more coffee but at this point she couldn't care less. What's one more coffee going to hurt?

"You are a life saver, Felicity," Laurel says, slowly lifting her head back up and reaching for the coffee cup. "What would I do without you?"

"Well before you get your hopes up, you should realize that it's hot chocolate, not coffee," Felicity says. "I don't think you need any more caffeine."

"You know I love hot chocolate," Laurel responds, sipping on her cocoa, sighing in contentment as the hot liquid runs down her throat. "Oh," Laurel adds, her eyes widening. "Is that peppermint?"

Felicity grins. "Yep…I also figured you needed a little pick me up for when we walk back to our dorm."

"Why? This table is fairly comfortable," Laurel says laying her head on her textbook as if to prove a point. "Besides I need to study."

Felicity sighs. "You've studied long and hard for this test tomorrow. What you _need_ now is a break and a good night's sleep before your test….You also need to relax too."

Laurel rubs her free hand over her face as she stifles a yawn. "Okay, so maybe you're right."

"Oh I know I am," Felicity says, nonchalant. She reaches across the table and places a hand on Laurel's. "Now pack up your stuff, we're going to relax."

Laurel playfully rolls her eyes. "Fine, but only because I know I'm never going to hear the end of this if I don't agree."

Laurel starts to gather up her textbook and her notebooks and placing them in a pile before shoving them back into her messenger page. She then closes her laptop and places it in the laptop sleeve and putting it in her bag with the rest of her things.

Laurel stands up from the table and pushes her chair in before taking Felicity's outstretched hand and lets Felicity lead her from the library.

Laurel shudders when they push through the main door and walk out into the frozen air, wishing she'd grabbed that extra jacket before she left her room. Laurel reaches up and pushes her beanie down further over her ears as if it'll make a difference.

"Made you should have checked the weather," Felicity teases, linking her arm with Laurel's.

Laurel sighs and watches her breath until it disappears. "Oh shut up….I didn't realize it was going to drop this low, this fast."

"It's a good thing we have plenty of blankets," Felicity remarks.

Laurel lets her eyes slip close for a moment as she fantasizes about cuddling up in her nice, warm bed with a pile of blankets, her best friend, girlfriend, a bunch of movies, popcorn and snacks. Yeah a nice good break is exactly what she needs.

* * *

"So what are your plans?" Laurel ponders, closing the dorm room door behind her, being careful not to let it slam. She pulls off her beanie as she crosses the small space and tosses it on her desk. Laurel sighs and carefully lets her messenger bag slip from her shoulder and places it on the floor next to her desk.

Laurel flops down on her bed, places the remainder of her hot chocolate on her desk and yanks off her boots while Felicity pulls out her laptop. "I was thinking whatever we find out netflix."

Laurel raises an eyebrow. "You know how long that's going to take?"

"I figured laughing over how ridiculous we get when we're arguing over what movie to watch will amuse us," Felicity tosses over her shoulder. "Now get the popcorn while I set up my laptop."

"Okay," Laurel finally agrees, sliding off her bed and bending down to pull her food container out from under her bed. She reaches for her popcorn and her giant bag of skittles, tossing the candy on the bed before sitting her container back in its place.

"I guess I'll humor you," Laurel adds, standing up and walking towards the microwave. "Besides if I don't agree I will probably never hear the end of it from you."

"Maybe," Felicity says simply.

After a few minutes, the freshly popped popcorn is in a bowl settled in Laurel's lap, while the two of them are covered with blankets with Netflix cued up on Felicity's laptop which is settled in her lap. Laurel reaches for the bag of skittles and opens them before stealing a glance at Felicity.

"You're not going to be mad if I dump the skittles in the popcorn, are you?" Laurel asks.

Felicity shakes her head. "No…It's actually not that bad."

"That's funny, my sister always calls me weird for it," Laurel states, shaking out some skittles into the bowl.

"Like she does for the fry in the milkshake thing?"

Laurel nods. "Yep."

"Well you have to admit Laurel, that may be just a little bit weird," Felicity teases.

"Hey," Laurel says, playfully slapping her arm. "You can't knock it until you've tried it. And speaking of trying it, we are going out for food later and we're going to a place that has milkshakes and I'm going to make you try it….For now we're going to watch a movie."

"Alright," Felicity agrees, turning back to the laptop screen, choosing a random movie on Netflix to watch. "But I still say it's weird."

"You say that now," Laurel says, tossing a handful of popcorn and skittles into her mouth before holding out the bowl to Felicity.

Felicity takes a hand full of popcorn. "Oh shush."

"Just saying," Laurel says with a smirk. She stretches her legs out across her bed and leans her head on Felicity's shoulder as the opening credits start to play.


End file.
